


After All These Years

by Impala_Chick



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Bittersweet, Feelings Realization, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Bull finally decides to attend an Easy reunion. Seeing Johnny again makes him realize a few things.
Relationships: Johnny Martin/Bull Randleman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: fandomtrees





	After All These Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



> For the prompt: Going to a reunion and having feels.

Bull had received enough letters about the last reunion to know that he’d missed out. The 10 year party promised to be somethin’ real special. He told himself he should make the effort at least once, and now was as good a time as any.

He was mostly just stuck in a rut at home anyway, doing the same chores every day and struggling with the heavy weight of loneliness. 

So he booked his plane ticket and his hotel room up in the city, and he showed up at exactly 1800.

When Bull stepped into the reserved ballroom, he immediately recognized Dick Winters and gladly shook his hand. It turned out that Bull had no reason to be nervous, because this was no ordinary party. The room was filled with people he already knew and, for the most part, liked. 

Bull got so swept up in conversation that he didn’t notice when Johnny walked in. But luckily for him, Johnny called out to him just as soon as he saw him.

“Bull!” 

Bull instantly recognized the voice. As soon as he turned around, he was greeted by Johnny’s bright smile. He’d gone a little grey at the temples, but his eyes were bright and excited. Bull couldn’t help but smile as he pulled him into a one-armed hug.

“Jesus christ, Bull. It’s been how long?” Johnny whispered to the shell of his ear.

“Eh, don’t start counting. It’ll make me feel old,” Bull said as Johnny pulled away.

Seeing Johnny made Bull regret not trying to keep up with his life more. They'd barely exchanged a handful of letters since they got back, so Bull really had no idea what Johnny had been up to. He looked like he was doing well for himself, though. Johnny’s crisp white collared shirt made him look mature and refined in a way that Bull did not think he himself could pull off. His hair was longer and gelled like some of the stars Bull had seen in movies. It was intimidating and breathtaking all at once. 

“You want another drink?” Johnny asked with his hand on Bull’s shoulder. 

“Sure.” Bull nodded. He looked down and saw no ring on Johnny’s ring finger. 

He leaned in to Johnny’s touch even as he pulled away. Bull’s skin was still warm, even under his shirt, where Johnny had touched him. It felt like a stupid thing to notice, but it wouldn’t be the first time Bull had wanted a fella’s touch to linger longer than was probably considered appropriate. 

As Johnny walked away, Bull snuck a peak. Johnny walked with the easy confidence of someone who was no stranger to the bar scene, and his wide-legged trousers were stylish. Bull could feel attraction simmering just under his skin, and he half-considered just walking away. Maybe it would be easier on his heart if he didn’t indulge in any more small-talk. 

But then Johnny turned and beckoned for Bull to come with him, and Bull gamely followed after. 

During the war, there wasn’t time to consider what the future could look like. It was a struggle to get through each day, and Bull kept his focus on his platoon and on surviving. Since he’d returned home, Bull had been looking for a feeling of normalcy that never came. He was always watching his back, unable to let his guard down even when he tried going to a club for guys like him. That turned out to be a little overwhelming, just because Bull felt so stressed out about the possibility that someone unfriendly was watching him. Even with everything he’d done during the war, he knew that wasn’t going to be enough if he got caught with another man.

In the low light of the ballroom, with everyone around him safe and happy, Bull had time to contemplate his future. It couldn’t be picture perfect like his momma expected, and there would probably never be a wife involved, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have friends.

And he wanted Johnny to be back in his life, in whatever way he would allow.


End file.
